


Invincible

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: I used to be afraid...





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



> For my friend and beta, Melanieathene on her birthday. I hope you'll enjoy a little Walt and Jesse, Mel, to celebrate your special day.

I used to be afraid. Afraid to take risks, to seize the day. I guess you could say I was stuck inside a cocoon of my own making, scared to imagine what I might accomplish if I stepped outside of my comfort zone; lying awake worrying about what would happen if I just let go of the damned banister and slid down it.

When the news came that could have sealed me yet further into that self-made prison, it released me instead. I let go of the fear and built new armour around me, protecting myself in a different way. I became invincible.

And now the only thing that scares me, Jesse, is the way I feel about you. You’re my Achilles heel, my one weakness. I want you so much it hurts to look at you.

But I look, nonetheless. Day after day, these past few weeks, I've taken the pain and imagined the pleasure…

But today is different. Today, something has shifted.

I see desire as you return my gaze; my own need is reflected in your eyes.

And when you kiss me - oh god, Jesse, it feels so good! I hold you tight and kiss you back, and hear you moan as you respond to my attention. 

At last, it all makes sense. You _know_. You feel it too, and today you've decided to show me. 

We kiss and kiss, and keep on kissing as though there's nothing else left in the entire world. I can't seem to get enough now that I've tasted you. 

We sink down together, not caring about the why or the how, just needing this. Here. Now. And as I make love to you, our bodies finally yield to our hearts' desire, and the last remnants of fear fall into the dust.


End file.
